lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:DerAndre/Radzinsky/ABC
| Episodenanzahl=7 | Name=Stuart Radzinsky | Alias=Stu | Alter= | Herkunft= | Status=verstorben | Beruf=Head of Research, DHARMA Initiative | Verbindung= | Synchronsprecher= }} Stuart Radzinsky ist Kelvin Joe Inmans Partner in der Schwan-Station, bevor Desmond auf der Insel strandet. Auf der Insel Staffel 2 behauptet, dass es der Rest von Radzinsky ist]] Radzinsky ist der ursprüngliche Erschaffer der Karte auf der Brandschutztür, die er mit Hilfe seines photographischen Gedächtnisses angefertigt hat. Er findet heraus, wie man manuell eine Verriegelung auslöst. Damit ist es ihm möglich, unabhängiger an der Karte zu arbeiten, weil er nicht darauf angewiesen ist, eine "normale" Verriegelung abzuwarten. Radzinsky hat außerdem den Orientierungsfilm der Station geschnitten. Kelvin erzählt Desmond, dass Radzinsky Selbstmord begangen hat, während er selbst geschlafen hat. Radzinsky hat sich ein Gewehr in den Mund gesteckt und abgedrückt, was einen Blutfleck an der Decke der Station hinterlassen hat. Wegen des Protokolls hat Kelvin nur 108 Minuten, um Radzinsky zu beerdigen. Staffel 5 thumb|left|250px|Radzinski arbeitet an dem Modell der [[Schwan Station]]1977 arbeitet Radzinsky in der Flamme an einem Modell der Schwan-Station. Er wird von Jin besucht, der wissen will, ob ein Flugzeug auf der Insel abgestürzt ist. Nachdem Jin ihn bedroht hat, kontaktiert Radzinsky die anderen Stationen und fragt, ob jemand ein Flugzeug gesehen hat. Alle Stationen verneinen, aber plötzlich wird Radzinsky alarmiert als ein Eindringling einen Bewegungssensor berührt. Er folgt Jin und findet den Eindringling Sayid, den er für einen der Feinde hält, ohne zu wissen, dass Jin den Mann kennt. Nachdem Sawyer (Jim LaFleur) zur Flamme gekommen ist, wo Sayid gefangen gehalten wird, behauptet Radzinsky dieser sei ein Spion, der das Modell des Schwans gesehen hat und vielleicht auch andere wichtige Informationen, und dass sie ihn töten sollten. Sawyer nimmt den Gefangenen trotz Radzinskys Einspruch mit und Radzinsky fährt mit Sawyer, Jin und Sayid im DHARMA-Bus zu den Baracken, wo Jack, Kate und Hurley schockiert sind, Sayid als Gefangenen zu sehen. Später ist Radzinsky dabei als Oldham Sayid ein Serum gibt und ist sehr besorgt, da Sayid so viel über den Schwan weiß. Radzinsky ist auch dabei als abgestimmt wird, ob Sayid am Leben bleiben soll. Er will, das eine Entscheidung fällt oder er wird Ann Arbor kontaktieren. In der Gruppe ist er der größte Unterstützer von Sayids Exekution und schließlich stimmen ihm alle zu. . ]] Horace schickt später Miles um ein Paket zu Radzinsky zu bringen, der ihm dann etwas anderes dafür geben soll. Miles fährt ins Gebiet der Feinde, als er von Radzinsky mit eine Waffe angehalten wird. Miles gibt ihm das Paket in dem ein Leichensack ist wo Radzinski den toten Alvarez einbettet. Als Miles fragt was passiert sei antwortet Radzinski nur: "Es gab einen Unfall". Miles bringt später Pierre Chang zur Baustelle der Schwan Station um sich dort mit Radzinski zu treffen. thumb|left|250px|Radzinsky kommt angeschossen zu [[Sawyer. ]] Nachdem sie die Wissenschaftler aus dem U-Boot zur Schwan Station gebracht haben, gehen Radzinsky und zwei andere DHARMA Mitglieder zum Fuhrpark, wo Jack, Kate and Daniel sich gerade Waffen besorgen. Radzinsky erkennt Daniel, weil er mit den Wissenschaftlern im U-Boot war und fragt warum er nicht beim Schwan ist, dann sieht er seine Waffe. Nachdem Daniel vergeblich zu erklären versuch, bricht ein Feuergefecht aus, indem Daniel einen Streifschuss am Hals abbekommt und Radzinsky in den Arm geschossen wird. Als Jack, Kate, und Daniel zu Jeep laufen, schiesst Jack auf ein Benzinfass, was eine heftige Explosion verursacht, und es gelingt ihnen, zu entkommen. Radzinsky lässt Alarm auslösen und macht sich sofort auf dem Weg zu Jim LaFleurs Haus. Als er hereinkommt, schreit er Sawyer an, warum er nicht draussen war bei dem Feuergefecht und geholfen hat. Sawyer fragt was passiert ist und Radzisnky erzählt, das er von einem Physiker und zwei neuen Rekruten angeschossen wurde. Dann hört er ein Geräusch, worauf Sawyer sagt, das es von draussen kommen muss, Radzinsky geht den Flur des Hauses runter und bemerkt, das das Geräusch aus einer Abstellkammer kommt und als er sie öffnet, findet er Phil. Sie richten sofort ihre Waffen auf Sawyer und Juliet damit sie sich auf den Boden legen. thumb|right|250px|Radzinsky führt das [[Überwachungsvideo|Video vor. ]] Radzinsky nimmt Sawyer und Juliet mit in das Sicherheitsbüro und spielt ihnen das Video mit Sawyer und Kate vor. Er will von Sawyer wissen wo Kate jetzt ist und schlägt ihn mehrmals, nachdem Sawyer keine Antwort gibt. Juliet fleht Radzinsky an, das er aufhören soll Sawyer zu schlagen, aber der will erst aufhören, wenn er die Informationen hat die er will. Juliet sagt, das sie keine schlechten Menschen sind und sie sich doch schon drei Jahre kennen. Sawyer sagt ihr, sie soll nichts erzählen, weil sie es eh nicht glauben würden und es nur noch mehr Verletzte geben wird. Horace sagt auch, das Stuart aufhören soll zu schlagen weil es doch sinnlos ist und er Sawyer damit nicht zum sprechen bringen wird. Dann sagt Phil, das er einen Weg weis, wie er Sawyer zum Reden bringt. Phil geht zu Sawyer und macht dem Anschein, als ob er mit ihm reden will. Dann dreht er sich um und schlägt Juliet ins Gesicht, so das sie fast vom Stuhl fällt, was Sawyer richtig wütend macht und er droht Phil umzubringen. Die Situation wird unterbrochen durch einen Sicherheits-Mann, der Informationen darüber hat, das Hurley auch was über Kate und Jack wissen könnte. Stuart gibt Befehl nach ihm zu suchen. thumb|left|200px|Radzinsky verhört [[Sawyer und Juliet. ]] Das Verhör zieht sich bis in den Abend und Radzinsky hat immer noch nicht seine Antwort, als Pierre Chang reinkommt und erzählt, das sie alles nicht benötigtes Personal von der Insel evakuieren müssen, so wie er es von Daniel gehört hat. Als Chang sieht, das sie gerade ein Verhör durchführen fragt er Horace, wer die Verantwortung habe worauf Radzinsky sagt, das er das Sagen jetzt habe. Sawyer stimmt Chang zu, das alle Frauen und Kinder von der Insel runter sollten, weil er auch weis das was schlimmes passiert und er bietet Radzinsky an, ihm alles zu erzählen, wenn er und Juliet auch auf das U-Boot dürfen. Radzinsky entscheidet sich, ihnen erlauben zu gehen, wenn Sawyer ihm eine Karte zeichnet, wo er die Anderen finden kann. Sawyer zeichnet daraufhin die Karte. thumb|right|250px|Radzinsky versucht, vor der [[Vorfall|Katastrophe zu fliehen. ]] Radzinsky fährt zur Baustelle der Schwan-Station und bemerkt dort, das die Arbeiter aufgehört haben zu bohren. Er fragt, wer gesagt hat, das sie aufhören sollen, da kommt Dr. Pierre Chang und erklärt, das er gerade die Insel evakuiert hat und das sie nicht wissen können was passiert, wenn sie in die Quelle der elektromagnetischen Energie bohren. Es sei bereits ein Bohrer geschmolzen. Radzinsky erklärt, das er auf die Insel gekommen ist, um die Welt zu verändern und er seit 6 Jahren an diesem Projekt arbeitet. Er will jetzt nicht aufhören und schaltet den Bohrer wieder an. Kurz darauf ruft Phil an, und sagt das der Kerl der Ben angeschossen hat mit dem Neuen wieder aufgetaucht ist und er eine Bombe hat. Radzinsky befiehlt, das alle verfügbaren Sicherheitskräfte sofort zur Baustelle kommen. Als die Verstärkung eintrifft ist Chang sehr sauer, weil am besten alle Leute so weit weg wie möglich von der Gefahr sein sollten. Da entdeckt Phil plötzlich Jack mit der Bombe und schiesst auf ihn. Es bricht ein grosses Feuergefecht aus, als Sawyer und seine Gruppe hinzukommt um Jack zu helfen. Nachdem Sawyer Phil als Geisel genommen hat und alle die Waffen heruntergenommen haben, wirft Jack die Bombe in den Bohrschacht aber sie explodiert nicht. Stattdessen gibt es eine grosse magnetische Entladung, was dazu führt, das alle Metallteile in den Schacht hineingezogen werden. Das Gerüst stürzt ein und Radzinsky versucht mit dem Jeep wegzufahren, aber auch der Jeep wird von dem starken Magnetismus angezogen, so das Radzinsky zu Fuss fliehen muss. Juliet, die in den Schacht gezogen wurde, bringt kurz darauf die Bombe zur Detonation. Wissenswertes * Sam Toomey und Sawyers Vater bringen sich auf dieselbe Art um. * Eine Person namens "S.R." wird in den Notizbüchern der Perlen-Station erwähnt. In den Aufzeichnungen steht, dass er eine Dusche genommen hat und den Tischtennistisch verschoben hat. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass es sich dabei um Initialen handelt, kommen zwei bisher bekannte Charaktere in Frage: Shannon Rutherford und Radzinsky. Da Shannon die Station nie betreten hat und die Aufzeichnungen anscheinend noch von der DHARMA Initiative stammen, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich auf Radzinsky beziehen und dass sein Vorname mit einem "S" beginnt. * Radzinskys Tod wird von Gregg Nations sowie von Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof bestätigt. * In dem Bonusmaterial "Access: Granted" scherzen die Produzenten über ein mögliches Lost Spinoff mit dem Titel "Radzinky's Travels" ("Radzinskys Reisen"). Es würde Radzinskys Erkundung der Insel und die Erschaffung der Brandschutztürkarte zeigen. * Die Produzenten machen desweiteren eine interessante Aussage darüber, dass sich Radzinskys Gehirnreste in einer ultradichten Metallkugel befinden und deuten damit wahrscheinlich das Schicksal der Schwan-Station nach der Implosion an. Offene Fragen * Wo liegt Radzinsky begraben? * Was hat ihn dazu gebracht, Selbstmord zu begehen? * Warum hat er das Orientierungsvideo der Schwan-Station editiert? * Warum hat er die Karte auf der Brandschutztür angefertigt? * War er ein Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative? * Warum musste er herausfinden wie man einen Einschluss simuliert, wenn er den Schwan entworfen hat?